


Ashes

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Pain, Short, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: Wildfire crackles and burns, consumes your eyes, seeping into your voice as you lash out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn't be around people who don't know how to treasure you. But why can't we ever run from our family?

Your voice raises, a feeling that comes surprisingly naturally for someone as soft-spoken as you. Wildfire crackles and burns, consumes your eyes, seeping into your voice as you lash out. Shouting over wide-eyes silence until your voice is hoarse, hoping and begging that someone seated at that table would detect the desperation in your voice. The desperation to be heard and understood.

And you quieten, voice trailing off like a deflating balloon. You stand, mumbling a weak excuse that fools no one. Your tears burn as much as the blaze in your eyes earlier had.

Even before you were out of earshot, they'd cast their judgement on you. Scathing voices rising easily over the clinking of dinnerware as you retreat to your safe haven. It doesn't stop the words from devouring you whole like fire over tinder. It only leaves empty ashes in its wake.

It hurts.


End file.
